


Handler

by musamihi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week 2 of sherlock_ldws @ Livejournal, theme: BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handler

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** for homophobic language.

**_MEMORANDUM:_** REASSIGNMENT/AGENT XJ594

Mycroft flips eagerly past the cover page. He's been _waiting_ for this.

 _Reassignment Petition. Requests transfer to Spanish Office - East. See attached affidavit._

He laughs, letting himself spin forty-five degrees in his chair. No surprises here - his last exchange with that agent ended ... poorly. _I'm not afraid of you, you fat fucking queen,_ XJ594 said. _I won't work under no goddamn poofter._

Mycroft folds his hands over his stomach, considering.

 _Granted,_ he writes at last. _Reassigned to Russian Office - Yakutsk, Siberia/East._

He signs his name with his favorite pen, and decides he'll have another danish.


End file.
